1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein provide safe navigation features including tool clustering, orientation indicators in the scene, slider indicating scene position, motion warning graphics and other features that help in navigating the scene
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.